


The Fault in Our Fireworks

by rboudreau



Series: The Fault [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, post-4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go to the Gallaghers for a 4th of July barbecue and fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late, but I hope you like it anyway. I was really blocked for a while, and then I just got my wisdom teeth out yesterday, so. Anyway. Here you go!

Mickey climbed into bed beside Ian, who had just woken up. He pressed a short kiss to his lips before resting his head on Ian’s shoulder. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Actually, it was almost noon now, but Mickey kept his mouth shut. Ian was still in the process of getting back to normal after starting to take medication for his bipolar disorder, so while he was a bit more active than he was during his depressive episode, he was still extremely tired and groggy during the day. 

Ian made a mumbled sound, burying himself deeper beneath the blankets and cuddling into Mickey.

“C’mon, lazy pants. Time to get up and shower. We’ve gotta head over to your place in an hour for the barbeque.”

Ian groaned. “S’not my place. This is my place.”

Mickey tried and failed to hold back a smile. “Alright, Fiona’s place, then. So get up.”

Ian huffed and sat up. He blinked sleepily at Mickey, who was now holding Ian’s pill case and a bottle of water that he must have brought in before Ian woke up. He stared at it for a moment, frowning, and finally grabbed the case, opening the “Friday” compartment and taking the pills from inside. He popped them into his mouth, took the water from Mickey, and swallowed them down. 

Mickey smiled at him reassuringly, kissing the top of his head and standing up. “Happy 4th of July. Now get your smelly ass in the shower,” he teased.

**

Ian threw on an American flag tank top and a pair of his still intact camo pants from ROTC after Mickey insisted he get in the holiday spirit. Mickey also had on an American flag top, but paired it with a pair of dark green pants.

Mickey walked into the bedroom as Ian finished lacing up his shoes. “Hey GI Joe, you ready?”

Ian smiled and stood up. “Yea.” Mickey met him halfway, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging him the rest of the way to his body.

“You look fucking hot, man,” Mickey said, his nose brushing under Ian’s jaw. 

Ian groaned. “Quit it. I can’t…”

“I don’t give a fuck. I’m still telling you how hot you look.” He stepped back and turned back to the door. “Let’s go.”

**

“Hey! There you guys are. We were starting to get worried,” Fiona greeted them. Ian hugged her.

“Sorry. I slept in.”

“That’s okay. How are you feeling?” she asked. 

He forced a smile for her benefit. “Fine. Just tired.” She nodded, watching him like she was expecting him to slip into an episode right that second.

“Well, Steve’s almost done cooking, so help yourself.”

He nodded, heading over to where everyone else was gathered in the backyard. Debbie and Carl ran up to hug him. He smiled at them, hugging them back and nodded at Lip over their heads. When they finally let go, he walked over to the grill where Steve was pulling hot dogs onto a plate.

“JimmyJackSteve. Fancy seeing you here.” Steve winced and tried giving Ian a smile.

“Hey man. Good to see you. You know you can just...call me Steve…”

Ian refrained from answering, grabbing a paper plate and putting some food on it to take over to Mickey. Steve wasn’t exactly one of Ian’s favorite people these days after all the disappearing acts he’s done. This last time he’d reappeared, he’d been going by the name of Jack. Ian had simply rolled his eyes and written him off, but Fiona was apparently still attached to him.

“How’s your dad?” Ian asked rhetorically, appreciating the look that grew on Steve’s face and walking over to Mickey. Lip was trying to hold back his laughter, having heard the whole thing. He slapped Ian on the back and grinned at his brother.

Mickey grabbed the plate from Ian. “Did you really have to bring up that douchebag?”

Ian shrugged. “Sorry,” he said, leaning over to kiss Mickey. “Just wanted to annoy JimmyJack and hope he’d disappear again.” He kissed Mickey again. “Lets eat. I grabbed a bunch of stuff for us to share.”

Mickey smiled at him, ignoring Lip making smooching noises beside them. He can just fuck off. Mickey was in a good mood.

**

Mickey sat in his chair, his arm stretched out to the side to run his fingers through Ian’s hair while they watched the kids swimming in the pool. Ian had his eyes closed and his head leaned back to enjoy the way Mickey’s fingers rubbed at his scalp. 

“You still hungry?” Mickey asked. Ian shook his head.

“I’m stuffed. You keep up rubbing my head, though, and I’m gonna pass out on you. You’ll have to carry me home.” 

Mickey chuckled. “I’ve carried your ass home before. I can do it again if I have to.”

Ian smiled softly. “Mm. My knight in shining armor.” He grabbed Mickey’s hand from his head and laced their fingers together. Mickey stared at their hands for a moment before ultimately deciding to just smile and squeeze his hand a little tighter. Ian opened his eyes, giving him a knowing look, and squeezed back.

**

“Carl, get away from the firework case! You’re not setting them off!” Fiona yelled across the yard. Carl grumbled at having been caught and walked back over to the table in the yard. Steve ruffled Carl’s hair and headed over to the firework display with his lighter.

Ian rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder, nudging his forehead against his boyfriend’s neck. Mickey frowned, elbowing Ian slightly.

“You okay?” he asked. 

Ian nodded slowly, not lifting his head off his shoulder. “Just really tired.”

“You wanna go home?” he offered. “We don’t have to stay if you’re not feeling up to it. Everyone will understand.” Ian shook his head.

“Not yet. I want to see some fireworks.” 

Right as he finished speaking, an array of red sparks flew into the air as Steve set off the first firework. He snuggled further into Mickey’s body as he watched the different colors explode above them.

Ian turned his face into Mickey’s neck, pressing a lingering kiss against his collarbone, then turned back to face the fireworks. Mickey buried his smile in Ian’s hair, kissing his head softly. He watched Debbie, Carl, and Liam’s faces light up in excitement while Steve set more and more fireworks soaring into the sky. 

Ian shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his bare arms. Mickey glanced at him, bringing his own hand up to rub his arms. “Knew you should’ve brought a jacket.”

Ian frowned. “It’s July. It shouldn’t be cold.”

“It’s _not_ cold. You’ve just been getting colder easier since you got on your meds.”

He groaned. “These things do more bad than good.”

Mickey shook his head. “No they don’t. They’re doing plenty good. It’s no big deal. I’ll just go inside and find one of your old coats.” He started to stand up, but stopped as Ian grabbed his arm.

“Don’t. Just forget it. I’m getting tired anyway. Let’s just go home.”

“You said you wanted to stay for fireworks.”

Ian shrugged. “I saw some. Now I want to go home.” Mickey opened his mouth to speak, but Ian placed his hand over his lips. He glared at Ian, making Ian smile a little. “I’m just tired. I want to go home, put some earplugs in since fireworks will be going off all night, and then cuddle with you until I fall asleep.” He drops his hand from Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey stayed silent for a moment. “I don’t cuddle,” he finally answered. Ian scoffed.

“Whatever you say, Mick. I’ll remember that when we’re spooning later.”

Mickey huffed. “I--fuck you, okay? I like having your arms around me when I sleep, that doesn’t make me a bitch.”

Ian’s expression softened. “I didn’t say it did. I like having my arms around you too. So I know you’re safe.” He laced their fingers together, squeezing Mickey’s hand tightly. “C’mon, let’s go say goodbye to everyone so we can go to bed.”

Mickey nodded slowly, standing up and pulling Ian with him. They stood there momentarily until Ian got his equilibrium back, since the meds tended to make him a little dizzy sometimes, and then headed across the yard to where Fiona and the kids were sitting.

“Besides,” Ian said, as if continuing their conversation. “I’d say you’re more of a cuddle slut than a bitch. The way you sometimes beg for me to hold you--”

“I’d suggest you consider the rest of your words if you don’t want to be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Ian grinned, lifting Mickey’s hand to his lips to press a short kiss against the back. “Pales in comparison to when I beg you to come cuddle with me. I like having your arms around me and mine around you just as much as you do.” He noticed Mickey’s lips twitch into a smile, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Mickey stopped their walking to pull Ian into a kiss.

“That’s better,” he mumbled into Ian. “You can sleep in the bed.” Ian grinned, playfully rolling his eyes. “Now hurry up and say goodbye so we can go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
